A Late Night Confrontation
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: Hibari disliked Tsuna's plan to stop Byakuran, and confronts Tsuna about it. "People will miss you," Hibari muttered quietly. He sounded so herbivorous, it made him shiver in disgust. Tsuna's lips curved into a small smile, and warm caramel orbs stared into cold, gray ones. "Will you miss me, Kyoya?" Oneshot. Not very hurt/comfort. :P


**A Late Night Confrontation**

**This was something that I randomly wrote while trying to fight writer's block. It's terrible, I know, but.. Meh... I don't know... **

**Has 1827 and is set TYL.**

* * *

If there was anything that scared Hibari Kyoya the most, it was failure.

Whether it be failure to protect the discipline in his hometown or failure to protect the peace around his current location. But there was so much disruption in the peace these days, it was impossible to keep the area calm for long.

The Millefiore had literally popped out of nowhere, and had started causing major problems in the mafia society. But later on, when the mafia found out Byakuran Gesso's true objective, they realized that not only were they in danger, but the whole world.

When the Vongola found out, the first response was panic. Although most didn't show it, the panic was there, rooted deep inside of them.

The Vongola were the most influential family in the mafia, and having another family have immense power that was not for the good of society, scared them. Especially their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Which was why, when minors of the Vongola started getting killed off, Tsuna took it upon himself to stop the Millefiore.

"That omnivore…" Hibari murmured to himself.

While Tsuna's plan wasn't a bad idea, it was also dangerous and had a high chance of failing.

The Tenth Generation Vongola of ten years ago wasn't something to be proud of, if compared the ones ten years in the future. Everyone knew that the Sawada Tsunayoshi of ten years ago was no-good and a coward. Hibari doubted that such a herbivorous boy could defeat an _omnivore _like Byakuran Gesso. But despite those weak characteristics, he knew that Tsuna, even the one of ten years ago, carried a strong and deep resolve.

Tsuna's resolve was one that was unmatched in the mafia. Even ten years ago, his resolve shone brightly in his eyes, behind the wall of cowardice. His resolve stayed, unchanging and forever devoted to his family. And that resolve could be dangerous when pushed the wrong way. Tsuna's resolve was strong enough to either destroy the world or save it.

And that resolve was what Tsuna was depending on.

But it was a dangerous bet. While Tsuna's resolve may be strong, his stamina and fighting skills also needed to be strong, in order to be at least on par with the strength of Byakuran.

Although Byakuran's objectives were very clear, he was a man of many mysteries. No one knew the full amount of strength he harbored, and what kind of skills he had. That made Byakuran a dangerous enemy and a hard one to take down.

_But if there is one thing I agree with that omnivore _(Tsuna), _it's that the him of ten years ago is the only one with the right amount of resolve to take Gesso down. _

Hibari's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and a certain omnivorous brunette stepping in.

"You asked for me?" The brunette asked. Tsuna had a pretty good idea of why Hibari had decided to call him, but decided not to voice it.

Even after Tsuna had seated himself in front of Hibari, the raven haired male refused to talk. The silence was deafening and the intensity of the quietness was defined more by the tense atmosphere.

"Omnivore," Hibari started, after another period of silence. Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Hibari's hand being raised, ordering silence. "I'm not done yet."

Tsuna nodded, and motioned for him to go on.

"I don't like that plan of yours." Hibari said monotonously. Someone who didn't know Hibari could've said that Hibari looked emotionless, but to Tsuna, who had more than enough time to study all his guardians, noticed the slight softness in the cold, steel gray eyes.

"We went over this already Kyoya," Tsuna replied quietly. "there's no other way." Hibari grunted in annoyance. Was that omnivore doubting his skills?

"Yes, there is. We can try to defeat him on our own. The us of ten years ago aren't strong enough to bring someone like Gesso down."

"That may be so, but they also have a power that we do not have right now." Tsuna said. He knew the reason why they didn't have that power was because of him, but it had needed to be done at the time.

"Why destroy the Vongola rings, if you were going to bring them back again?" Hibari questioned with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"The rings needed to be destroyed during that time. Now that Byakuran's moved on to targeting Vongola allies, and not directly on us, we have limited time to create a counteracting plan and try to defeat him. And I believe that my plan is the only way." To anyone else, the thought of Tsuna finding a bit of relief in Byakuran moving on to kill Vongola allies instead, would've sounded heartless, but Hibari knew that it pained Tsuna more than anything.

"People will miss you," Hibari muttered quietly. He sounded so herbivorous that it made him shiver in disgust. Tsuna's lips curved into a small smile, and warm caramel orbs stared into cold, gray ones.

"Will you miss me, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked, leaning in a little.

"More than anyone," Hibari replied with a smirk, then closed the space in between them.

Hibari slid his tongue over Tsuna's lower lip, asking for entrance. Tsuna obliged, and tongues battled for dominance. A battle that was easily won by Hibari. Tsuna's arms wrapped around the back of Hibari's neck, deepening the kiss.

Hibari created a wet trail of kisses down Tsuna'a neck and jawline, as his hands pulled the brunette's hips closer to his.

At that moment, nothing mattered. It was only the two of them and the intesity and heat of the kiss.

After a while, both broke away for air, breathing hard and their breath mingling. Tsuna smiled softly at Hibari.

"There's no need to miss me Kyoya." Tsuna leaned in again. He put a hand over Hibari's chest. "Because I will always be here," Tsuna's hand moved to land softly on Hibari's cloud ring. "And here." And with a secretive smile, Tsuna said,

"_I will always be with you, in your heart and in your resolve."_


End file.
